Life Must Go On
by RocheyXen
Summary: What happens when Edward Leaves and Bella has to make a huge decision? Does she try to move on or end her life? May contain Sexual references and/or Rape! Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

Prologue

What would you do if the person you thought was the one left? What would you do if that person said that everything you had together was a lie? What if living without that person was too much and you would do anything….. and I mean anything to fill the huge hole in your heart that they left behind. What if the pain from they're betrayal is too much for you to handle. What if you have to choose between hurting the people you love via suicide or do your best to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and move on?

**Thanks Guys for Reading... Ill Be putting up the first 3 chapters as they are written.. Ill Be in Touch :)**


	2. Chapter 1- this is Not happening

**Chapter 1 – This is Not Happening!**

_**BPOV**_

These last few months with Edward have been Amazing. I mean even with James trying to kill me and Victoria planning revenge on me and having the Cullens leave when Jasper tried to attack me. Which I never blamed him for.. Im just a majorly clumsy.

But after I saved him from the Volturi and we went home everything was good again. Just one thing, still hasn't changed.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love"

"I know we said after graduation you would change me. But Please will you do it tonight? Noone will know any different."

"Bella we have been over this. I cant do that to you.. I mean what about Charlie?"

"What about him?"

"Well if I change you tonight then you wont be able to see him again"

With a loud Sigh and my arms crossed angrily, Edward knew he had won for now..

"What if I Marry you?"

"Bella…."

There was a long pause before he continued.

"Bella I would marry you tomorrow if that meant I could be yours forever. But I don't want to change you."

"Edward.. if you're worried about my soul. Take it….. It's yours. If you're worried I wont be me! I am too.. If you're worried I might want children later on in life….. I don't want them because it means they wont be yours. But I want to spend eternity with you, that I am sure of!"

I was sure I had him cornered there but just when I thought I had won finally.. Edward sighed and said "No" for the umpteenth time.

I figured I had pushed my luck far enough for tonight on that subject and would try again first thing in the morning. However there was one more thing I hadn't tried today. Im sure he saw this one coming as I had been playing the same two cards every night for two weeks.

"Bella I know what you're thinking and the answer is still no!"

Shit…. I have to throw him off the trail.

"Edward I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Then what were you thinking ?"

"I was thinking I might go for a shower… Would you like to join me?"

I watched him closely. However he didn't move. Hmmmm.

"Ill take that as a no then?" I said seductively

"Yes" he said nervously

"Ok then wait there"

I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed for the bathroom. I figured I would give him half an hour to ponder before I would get out and try again.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

_(Thinking Voice)_

_Ok . I'm pretty sure I have cleaned everything. I shaved my legs check. Cleaned the shower check. Washed all body parts 4 times check! Time to get out then._

_**EPOV**_

Bella was in the shower for ages it felt like years. She is doing this on purpose. Every night she does this, not so much the half an hour in the shower but the asking for me to change her then when she loses which happens every night. She pulls the 'If you love me you will do what I say' sex persuasion.

Tonight I have a bad feeling about it though. I love Bella with all my heart, body and soul (if I have one) but im scared if I change her she will want kids in like 10 or 20 even 100 years. And I wont be able to do anything about it. What if I change her and she isn't herself, she changes and doesn't want me or she turns against us.. there are so many things that can go wrong when being changed into a Vampire!

Just then I heard the bathroom door open followed by soft, wet footprints heading my way.

_(Thinking voice)_

_I wonder if I should play along with whatever she has planned? Actually I'll wait and see how she plays it first._

The door opened slowly and in walked a towel covered, still dripping wet from the shower Bella. She always looked beautiful, but add the wet hair and the knowledge that under the towel is nothing but Bella's soft naked body and that is enough to drive any male creature WILD!

_This is NOT happening!_

__**I hope you Liked Chapter 1- this is not happening! Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for Reading.  
**


End file.
